


Chosen Family

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Warlock comes out as trans to her parents, but it does not go well
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Chosen Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be my last posted fic for a while as I have to turn my laptop back into the school since I've graduated.  
> I also should warn you that I did use the f slur once so if that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to click off of this fic.  
> This was kind of based off of a Tumblr post (I forget the user but if I ever find the post again I will give them credit) but it's an idea that I couldn't get out of my head so here's this.

Warlock had been building the courage to tell her parents that she thought that she was a girl for a long time. She knew that they probably wouldn’t react well, but she didn’t want to live in hiding anymore. Besides, they were her parents. They would come around to the idea eventually. It really shouldn’t have been that bad, surely. Once she finally decided to say it, it took a long time to find a time where both of her parents were available to give their full attention.  
“Mom, Dad,” Warlock said shyly. “Can I speak with you?” The Dowlings turned their attention to their child. Mrs. Dowling smiled.  
“Of course dear,” she said. Warlock took a deep breath and walked into the living room.  
“Well, get on with it then,” Mr. Dowling said. Warlock nodded and took another deep breath, trying to steady herself and find a way to word it that would cause the least amount of damage to her parents.  
“I’m trans,” She said. Neither of her parents spoke for a moment. Mrs. Dowling looked at Warlock curriously.  
“Trans? What do you mean?” Mr. Dowling, already having a feeling of where this was going crossed his arms.  
“I-I think I’m a girl,” Warlock said. “I don’t like being a boy and being a girl sounds much more pleasing.”  
“No,” Mr. Dowling said. He shook his head and stood up. “No. Impossible. I didn’t raise you like that.”  
“That’s not how-”  
“I didn’t raise a little girl,” Mr. Dowling was standing over Warlock. He wanted to make it clear to Warlock that he had the advantage. “You are my son. That is how it always has been. That is how it always will be.”  
“But Dad, I-”  
“I don’t want to hear it, Warlock. Go to your room and think about this nonsense. You are not a girl. You were born a boy and will always be a boy.”  
“Yes father.”  
Over the next few weeks, Warlock tried to forget about the conversation. He tried to force herself to become the boy that her father had wanted her to be. It seemed only fair. He and Warlock’s mother had been the reason that she even existed, so Warlock should at least try to be what they wanted her to be. But she couldn’t. She knew that she wasn’t a boy. Being a boy just didn’t sit right with her, and she really didn’t understand why she couldn’t force it to fit.  
Her father didn’t try to forget the conversation. He forced Warlock to cut her hair short. He wasn’t going to have a faggot living under his roof. He just had to fix Warlock. Apparently he hadn’t been giving Warlock proper attention, that’s all this was about. The child needed attention. That was all. Attention focusing on boyish activities like football. But Warlock never got into it.  
“Dad, I have really really tried,” Warlock said one day, “But I’m not a boy.” She knew that this would only go south. She knew she should keep her mouth shut. But she didn’t want to get stuck trying to pretend to be someone she wasn't. The gardener they’d had while she was little had always said that she needed to be kind to all living creatures, and that started with herself. And she couldn’t be kind to herself if she wasn’t being herself.  
Mr. Dowling shook his head. He had very obviously failed as a father. If he and his wife had done their jobs right, if the nanny had done her job right, this wouldn’t be happening. Warlock would have turned out to be a normal little boy. That is all. Nothing wrong with it at all. But here the child was, trying to tell him that she wasn’t actually a boy. Once again. Even after all the trying to make her a boy.  
“Get out,” Came Mr. Dowling’s reply.  
“But-” Mr. Dowling shook his head.  
“Get out of my house. I can’t have news of this getting out. Get out of here. You can come back when you stop with this being a girl nonsense.” Warlock looked to her mother for support, but she only shrugged. She didn’t have any power over Mr. Dowling. Besides, she couldn’t help but agree with him. She had given birth to a boy. Spent long hours in that hospital in pain and gave birth to a boy. Warlock saying that she wasn’t a boy felt like a slap in the face. It was fully disrespectful to her and everything she’d done for Warlock. Everything either of her parents had done.  
“Yes, father,” Warlock said. He headed to his room to get packed, but Mr. Dowling stepped in his way.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Gathering my things so I can go,” Warlock said. She really didn’t know where she was going to go. Being the child of an American ambassador didn’t leave much time for her to make any close friends.  
“What things?” Mr. Dowling asked. “You’re lucky I’m letting you leave with the clothes on your back. I really shouldn’t let you. I paid for them, after all.” Warlock sighed and headed for the door. As soon as she was gone, Mrs. Dowling began crying. Her son was gone and he would probably never be coming back.  
***  
It was a normal day in the bookshop. Only a few customers had even bothered with trying to argue about buying a book. None of them, of course, got away with any of the books. Crowley was sitting in the back room, as usual. Or rather, as had become usual since the world didn’t end. Once the last customer had left and Aziraphale locked up, he headed to the back room.  
“How was your day, dear,” Aziraphale asked. Crowley held his phone up so Aziraphale could read the texts he’d gotten from Warlock. “Warlock? We haven’t spoken to him since . . . well since he was eleven. What must he be now? Sixteen?” Crowley shook his head.  
“It seems her father has kicked her out,” Crowley said. “Because she has decided that she is a girl.”  
“Well I don’t see a problem with that,” Aziraphale said. “Humans.” He shook his head. “Always getting themselves worked up over little things.” Aziraphale sat down beside Crowley.  
“Warlock said she’s got nowhere to turn to but to me,” Crowley said. He stopped himself. “Well, Nanny Ashtoreth anyway.”  
“We can’t just let the poor dear not have anywhere to go,” Aziraphale said. “I have a spare bedroom that she can stay in.” Crowley relaxed a little bit.  
“I thought you wouldn’t want her around,” Crowley said.  
“Why wouldn’t I want her around? I practically raised that child,” Aziraphale said. “I miss being around her.”  
“Well, being a parent or even a nanny is quite different from being a gardener,” Crowley said. “It is a lot of work.” Aziraphale nodded.  
“I do suppose that is true. Nevertheless, I’m ready to give Warlock a home. Hopefully, for her sake, her parents come around and take her back in. But I’m willing to help her, whatever it takes.”  
“We ought to go get her then, shall we?” Aziraphale nodded.  
A few minutes later, the pair of them were in the Bentley. Crowley had switched over to his Nanny Ashtoreth appearance as they were going to go see Warlock. Aziraphale could hardly believe it. He’d thought that he was never going to see the child again, but he was excited for the opportunity. He’d gotten quite the soft spot for Master Warlock. He hated the reason why he was getting the chance to see her, but he was going to be happy to see her nonetheless.  
They found her just outside her house, where she’d said she would be. She didn’t want to wander and get lost on the off chance that Nanny did actually come for her. She’d thought it a long shot, but didn’t have any other choice. Crowley got out of the car and knelt down next to Warlock. Warlock put her arms around Crowley and let out a sob.  
“Oh Nanny, it was horrible,” She said. “I’ve been trying to be a boy. I really want to be the son that my parents wanted, but I’m just not.” Crowley squeezed the little girl and gently shushed her. He rocked her back and forth, stroking her back.  
“It’s ok, dear. I’m here now.”  
***  
Over the next few years, it became clear that Warlock was never going to be going home. For a while, the thought hurt her very much. She had always loved her parents, as children tend to do. It didn’t make any sense to her that they would throw her out on the streets with nothing. But the more she settled into life with Nanny Ashtoreth and her husband, Azra Fell, she seemed more comforted. The pair supported Warlock in ways that Warlock could only dream of.  
They even helped her to get hormone therapy and everything else that she might want for her transition. This was more Warlock had ever hoped for. She had thought from the moment she realized that if she wanted it, she was going to have to wait until she’d grown and was no longer living home. The most she had expected was her parents to start using the correct pronouns for her.  
She flourished at school. She was able to make a number of friends that all supported the fact that she was trans. Without moving around the world, she was able to keep the friends close and finish off school just like a normal child.  
Of course, there were still days that she missed her parents. That was just natural. But as she got older, she realized that she missed how it used to be. She had looked at who she had become and realized that it never would have happened if she’d stayed there. She never would have gained complete confidence in herself, she was sure of that. There would always have been that part of her that stopped herself from doing something just because it was what her parents would have wanted. Nanny and Azra, however, supported all of her choices.  
Eventually, she found herself thinking of Nanny and Azra as her parents. They were the sort of parents most children would want. They were the sort of perfect parents that Warlock had once thought only existed in stories. But she loved them very much. And the both of them loved her. Crowley and Aziraphale didn’t provide the family that Warlock had exactly wanted (of course, Warlock’s choice would have been to have this sort of relationship with her biological parents), but they had given her the family that she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
